


Jealousy

by Leebee023



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Little bit of angst, M/M, but total idiots, so stupid, these boys are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leebee023/pseuds/Leebee023
Summary: John thinks about his massive crush for Roger and meets a friend while doing so.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. I was gonna make it way more angsty but my gay little heart couldn't take it.

John sighed; fingers wrapped around a barely full glass of gin & tonic as he watched Roger flirt with a particular woman. She had a bright smile, green eyes and long flowing brown locks that complimented her soft features. John felt nothing but guilt when the hate filled thought of her faceplanting on the cold pub floor gave him a sickening pleasure. He knew his little crush on Roger was idiotic but he couldn’t help it if his heart fluttered every time Roger would put his arm around him or how a breath would get caught in his throat every time Roger would laugh at his jokes. So, whenever Roger would flirt with another girl who could blame John for the jealous feeling crawling up his skin. 

Usually John wouldn’t be at the pubs to witness Roger’s antics but for some ungodly reason John decided to suffer through it tonight. Normally, he would go home and drown his sorrows there, knowing that Roger would be bringing another girl home, which would end up with John crying into his pillow drunkenly. Tonight, however, John was sitting at the bar, sipping slowly on his drink which he’d never had the taste for. John wistfully watched Roger lean into tell the brunette girl something and watching as she laughed gracefully, head tilting back before leaning into roger’s ear. John could feel his blood boil. Why did he even bother coming out? 

Oh, that’s right, Roger had asked if John would come out after the show. It was as if watching the drummer play wasn’t bad enough, he now had to watch the man flirt, great. John bitterly drank his drink, grimacing at the taste. He’d only ordered it because it reminded him of Roger. 

Roger had gotten drunk one fateful night and leaned into kiss John. Just in the middle of the pub. John had felt like he had been hit the chest, the taste of a gin & tonic placed on his tongue and the soft warmth of Roger’s lips placed on his. John had pulled away first, eyes wide and heart beating fast. Roger had just giggled at his bandmate’s surprise as John tried to untangle what had just happened in his head. He didn’t have much time to think before Roger had leaned down and emptied his dinner onto the floor. The bassist had just sighed before picking the older man up and bringing home.   
Since that day John had been ordering gin & tonics, even though the taste of it wasn’t pleasurable, he couldn’t help but adore it in his own way. John stared down at his glass as if it would explain everything to him. Why he felt this way, Why Roger had kissed him, if he had meant it or not. John felt a nudge and glanced to see a Blonde woman staring at him with an amused look. 

“What, you don’t fancy your drink?” She sounded amused as she watched him take another sip, laughing when he grimaced again.

John sighed again, “Not really.” 

She gave an inquisitive look, “Why drink it then?” 

John looked up to her, he knew she was just being friendly, but he was in such a shit mood that he couldn’t help but feel bitter that she had intruded upon his pity party. He shrugged before answering truthfully, “It reminds me of someone I like.”

She gave him a warm smile and John immediately felt terrible for being so bitter towards her. “I’m John, by the way.” John offered her a hand to shake.

“Veronica,” She shook his hand with the same soft smile from before, “So, John, who is this mystery person you like so much that you are willing to suffer drinking something so disgusting as a gin & tonic?” 

John barked out a laugh at that, “Someone I’m very close to.” He smiled back at her, taking a quick glance at the drummer who was now dancing with the woman from before. His smile faltered as he turned back to Veronica who had seen him glance towards the older man. 

She nodded, “That’s him, huh?” 

John just swallowed harshly and nodded back. She hummed before ordering a gin & tonic from the bartender. John just raised an eyebrow at the woman.

Veronica shrugged, “Well I’m going to let you suffer alone, Am I?”

John smiled at her, feeling somewhat better as they began to chat. The bassist talked about how he felt about Roger and what happened. Veronica had smiled sadly as John explained the kiss and drink situation. He explained how he only wished that Roger could see how he felt but John was too scared to admit it. 

“Yeah me too, buddy.” Veronica sighed before glancing at a brunette woman across the pub. She had a soulful and hopeful look in her eyes as her smile turned slightly melancholy. John finally understood why she had sat by him. It was almost fate, two sorrow filled souls, looking for someone to understand. 

“What’s her name?” John smiled, after both of them sat there staring at their drinks for a few minutes.

“Chrissie. She’s so,” Veronica sat for a moment trying to think of the best word to describe her “…Amazing. She is so brilliant and smart. But she seems to pick all of these losers of boyfriends and, well, I don’t know.” She trailed off.  
“Thank god Roger isn’t in a relationship, I don’t know if I could handle that. It seems like it would be hell.” John shook his head at the thought of Roger being sweet and cuddly with someone. It almost made him feel sick. 

Veronica nodded, “I don’t think I could handle her bringing someone home every night.” 

They sat there in silence, the pain of unrequited love lingering in the air. John took a painful sip, tears pooling into his eyes. He glanced up to see Veronica looking the same. John felt a sort of comradery with her, like he didn’t have to go through this alone. He couldn’t tell Freddie because he knew the man would make a big deal out of it and he couldn’t tell Brian because he was Roger’s best friend. With Veronica though, she not only understood, she also could talk about it with him. 

The two ended up ordering way too many gin & tonics in order to forget the somber air around them and ended up a giggling mess onto each other. John couldn’t even remember what they were talking about that had left them in giggles. All he knew was that he laughing and that felt nice for once. 

The bassist felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a very disgruntled drummer behind him. John giggled at the face he was making. Roger just grabbed John by the arm pulling him towards the exit. 

“Wait!” John drunkenly yelled before grabbing a napkin and the pen he normally kept in his pocket. He scribbled his number onto it before handing it to Veronica who was now Drunkenly leaning on Chrissie who looked equally as annoyed as Roger. She giggled grabbing it before waving good bye to John as he was drug out of the pub. 

John took a sharp inhale as the cold air hit his face. Roger just held onto him as they walked down the street. John leaned into him, breathing in all that Roger was. He looked at Roger’s sour face smiling dumbly. He was so pretty, with big blue eyes and a sharp jawline. He had this pale skin that he wanted to pet and long blonde hair that made him look so tough that it made John’s heart skip a beat. 

Roger pulled John into their shared apartment and that was when John had realized they were inside. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts of Roger’s beauty that he hadn’t noticed Roger pulling him inside the building. Roger set john onto the couch before going into the kitchen leaving John to his thoughts. He was in a really good mood; Veronica had really uplifted him. Having someone to talk to about his love for Roger made his life a little easier. What confused John was why Roger seemed so pissy.

When Roger came back to the living room with a glass of water and the same sour look, John asked him just that. Roger’s jaw just clenched as he handed John the water. John looked it in confusion. 

Roger sighed, “Drink the damn water, John.”

John grabbed the water, “Not until you tell me what I did wrong.” John’s mood flipped, he didn’t know what he did wrong. He had just talked to Veronica that was it. 

The drummer groaned in frustration, “Nothing, now drink.” 

John frowned knowing that Roger was now lying to him, he set the water down and pulled on Rogers sleeve to get him to sit. Once Roger sat down with a small sigh, he looked into Roger’s eyes trying to get him to answer him. “What’s wrong, Rog?” John said in a quiet voice, as if he were to talk too loudly it would scare Roger away. 

Roger looked deep into John’s eyes with something in them John couldn’t describe, “It’s stupid. I’m stupid.” Roger glanced down at John’s hands when they grabbed his own. 

“You’re not stupid Roger, you know that. You tell us every day.” That made roger chuckle. “What’s wrong?” 

“You-“ Roger started before sighing a bit, “Why were you talking with that girl at the bar? Are you going on a date?” Roger voice was small and quiet and it confused John endlessly. 

“What?” John’s brain sobered up immediately, the confusion clearing out the drunk haze.

“Well you both were very friendly and I just…” Roger sighed looking at their hands intertwined. 

“You were friendly with that one girl. The brunette one.” John felt some sort of anger in his chest. Why would it matter even if he did go on a date with her? He definitely wasn’t going to but he couldn’t help but feel angry.

“What? That was Dominique, she’s a friend from school.” John felt all anger and jealousy escape his body. He was such an idiot. 

“Oh, and no by the way. Veronica is just a friend I met tonight.” Roger’s body relaxed as if a weight had been lifted off of him.   
Roger glanced at John with a smile, “Sorry, I just guess I was a bit-“ He stopped himself looking away embarrassed. John felt a twinge of hope so leaned in a bit closer to edge Roger into speaking.

“A bit what?” John’s heart was racing. Could roger actually like him like that? John had always assumed that Roger was just a good friend. 

“Jealous.” And all of a sudden John was back in that pub, the same pain in his chest as if he’d been hit. 

“Really?” John needed to know he was being truthful and not pulling his leg. 

“Really.” Roger seemed embarrassed, cheeks flushed and his glance fixed on the floor. John let out a laugh which seemed to shock Roger as he glanced up to him. The bassist leaned into catch the drummer’s lips into a chaste kiss. 

When he pulled away, he laughed again at Rogers shocked face, mouth agape and eyes wide. “You’re an idiot, Roger Taylor.” Roger smiled before leaning in to kiss John again, this time a little less chaste, both men smiling with ease. John was really happy to have met Veronica and was going to have to give her a big thank you hug. John groaned when Roger pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. John pushed Roger away for a moment, Roger whining a bit when he pulled away. 

“I think I’m in love with you, Rog.” Roger pushed John’s back onto the couch kissing him deeply. John hummed happily before Roger pulled back. 

“Me too, Deaky.” Roger smiled lovingly at the brunet before moving a few strands of long hair out of his face.   
“Wow, I can’t believe you’re in love with yourself.” John giggled as roger smacked his shoulder playfully before kissing John’s lips again with ease. Yeah, he was gonna need to send Veronica a thank you card or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me if you like it! It's my first fanfic in this fandom so please let me know how i did.


End file.
